


Musical Chairs

by sabriel75



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Introspection, Multi, Real Life, Their Love Is So, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Amy Pond hates how time runs her life and the Doctor decides to do something about it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Chairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).



The thing with time is… it’s always running and running is fun. Or it was until the running out part when Amy Pond and entourage arrived. Now time jumps, jerks, pushes him into a mad dash to stay one step ahead of these circles of illogic. It’s like time wants Amy to sit with it forever and without a by your leave erase her parents, her Rory and her Doctor from existence and well… the Doctor’s rather fond of his bowtie, braces and boots and Amy and Rory too. So with a bit of gallant maneuvering on his part and maybe some really future-forward-thinking, he takes a seat, the only seat.


End file.
